The White Wolf and The Late King's Daughter
by nagabenang
Summary: Fanfic pertama yang penulis buat pada tahun 2009. Banyak kesalahan memalukan, tetapi penulis tetap merasa ... agak bangga pada tulisan ini. Heh, masa muda. Plot: Brangien menantang Vaynard untuk duel satu lawan satu.


Norgard, negera besar yang mendominasi bagian utara Benua Forsena. Sebuah negeri yang dikelilingi oleh pegunungan tinggi dan beriklim dingin. Perang besar dengan Almekia, negara tetangga mengakibatkan terbunuhnya pemimpin negeri ini. Gencatan senjata dilakukan, memberi Norgard kesempatan untuk memulihkan diri.

Lord Doremiditt, raja yang terbunuh oleh Zemeckis, Jendral dari Almekia saat peperangan di Fort Lidney memiliki ahli waris. Namun ia adalah seorang perempuan, sedangkan wanita tak diperbolehkan untuk memimpin negeri ini. Suara protes sang putri tak dihiraukan ketika tiba saatnya memilih raja baru.

Vaynard, salah satu kerabat kerajaan, dijuluki 'White Wolf' karena keberaniannya, akhirnya ditunjuk menjadi penerus tahta. Tegas, kharismatik, berbakat memerintah, serta mampu menganalisa situasi dalam kondisi apapun. Walau usia mudanya sempat mengundang kebimbangan para jendral, Norgard perlahan kembali pulih selama pemerintahannya. Ia bersumpah untuk mengembalikan kejayaan kembali pada negerinya.

Tahun 214, terjadi kudeta besar di Kerajaan Almekia. Jendral kepercayaan raja, Zemeckis mendalangi kejadian ini. Ia membunuh raja Almekia, menangkap seluruh jendral dan memaksa mereka untuk mengikuti pemerintahannya yang baru. Atau mati. Dengan pengangkatan dirinya menjadi kaisar, sejarah panjang Almekia telah berakhir. Dan pemerintahan Kekaisaran Esgares dimulai.

Sementara itu terjadi sesuatu di timur benua. Leonia, negara kecil di timur, diperintah Ratu Lyonesse, seorang gadis desa yang terpilih oleh ramalan untuk memimpin negeri tersebut. Hanya berbatasan dengan Norgard dan Iscalio berkat pegunungan tinggi yang mengitari negara ini, membentuk pertahanan yang sukar tertembus. Pada bulan-bulan awal sesudah runtuhnya Almekia, Vaynard mendatangi Ratu Lyonesse untuk mencari sekutu perang. Namun Leonia tak ingin ikut serta dalam perang. Terjadi perdebatan panas. Sang Ratu marah dan menyatakan perang pada Norgard, yang segera ditanggapi serius oleh Vaynard. Leonia yang telah lama berada dalam posisi netral dan jarangnya pertempuran yang mereka lakukan ternyata memberikan perlawanan yang tidak kecil. Namun perlahan, serangan demi serangan menjatuhkan tiap benteng di Leonia. Menyebabkan dalam satu tahun Leonia jatuh, dan kini berada dibawah kekuasaan Norgard.

Siang hari, di ruang perundingan Istana Flogeru. Sebuah meja dengan peta Benua Forsena terlampir diatasnya. Disatu sudut meja seorang pria bermantel hijau tebal, dengan gagang pedang tersisip keluar mantel sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada seorang pria didepannya. Pria bermantel itu adalah Guinglain. Tangan kanan sekaligus teman masa kecil sang raja. Di ruangan batu yang hangat akan perapian, mereka tengah berdiskusi persiapan serangan ke New Almekia.

Pangeran Lance, pewaris tunggal Kerajaan Almekia selamat saat pemberontakan terjadi. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana Pangeran bisa selamat. Walau beberapa saksi mengatakan mereka melihat seorang wanita berbaju perang melarikan diri bersama sang pangeran ke Caerleon, negeri penuh aura sihir di selatan. Cai, pemimpin Caerleon menyatakan bahwa kesepakatan damai antara Almekia dan Caerleon tak berubah apapun kondisinya. Ia menyerahkan sebagian wilayah baratnya, Padstow pada Lance, saat sang pangeran mengatakan ia akan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Ia menamakan negara baru itu New Almekia.

Perbatasan barat Norgard pernah diserang mereka. Dan di pertempuran tersebut, Guinglain menyadari potensi besar sang pangeran. Bukan hanya karena banyaknya prajurit kuat, tapi pangeran kecil ini ternyata berbakat memimpin dan mengarahkan prajuritnya. Pada pertempuran pertama ini, ia nyaris tak menyadari anak itu masih berumur 16 tahun. Walau benteng di barat berhasil dipertahankan, Guinglain segera melaporkan hal ini pada Lord Vaynard. New Almekia akan segera menjadi ancaman besar bagi mereka.

Guinglain menatap peta didepannya, dan baru akan mengatakan rencananya untuk menginvasi wilayah utara Esgares untuk mempermudah invasi ke New Almekia, ketika terdengar suara ribut dari lorong di luar ruangan. Pria disebelahnya mengangkat kepala, ia mendengarnya juga. Mendadak pintu besi ganda didepan mereka terbuka, dan berdiri seorang wanita muda berambut pirang bergelombang sebahu, dengan tatapan mata yang seakan mampu membutakan kelinci.

Lady Brangien berdiri di pintu. Putri tunggal almarhum Raja Doremiditt, pemanah terbaik di seluruh daratan Forsena, gadis berkepribadian keras yang kecewa karena kehilangan haknya untuk menjadi pewaris tunggal takhta. Namun ia telah menemukan wadah untuk kemarahan dan kekecewaannya. Dan orang itu tepat didepannya, pria pengguna tombak caladbold saat ia turun tangan ke peperangan, dengan rambut putih bergelombang, mata biru yang selalu tajam dan penuh perhitungan, serta mengenakan jubah biru berlambang kerajaan, Lord Vaynard sendiri.

Seorang prajurit masuk, ia menunduk dan menepuk dada tanda penghormatan. Dan menjelaskan sedikit terengah-engah, "Maaf, Yang Mulia. Lady Brangien memaksa masuk keruangan ini. Katanya ia memiliki pembicaraan penting dengan-" Brangien mengibaskan tangannya dan prajurit itu menunduk, mundur dan hendak menutup pintu seiring kepergiannya, namun ia menyela kembali, "Tunggu, biarkan terbuka". Prajurit itu berhenti bergerak, membuka pintu kembali, ragu-ragu sejenak dan kembali menjaga pintu. Keheningan menggantung di udara.

Guinglain membuka pembicaraan, "Lady Brangien, izinkan saya mengucapkan selamat datang di istana ini. Dan bila Lady berkenan, katakanlah, hal apakah yang ingin disampaikan kepada kami, hingga Anda tidak sempat mengirimkan pesan terlebih dahulu." Suaranya terdengar ramah, nyaris tak tertangkap teguran di kata-katanya.

Brangien tersenyum, "Aku telah menempatkan jendral yang bagus di benteng selatan, tak usah kita hiraukan masalah itu", ia melanjutkan, nada sinis terselip di kalimatnya, "Lagipula sudah lebih dari 5 bulan kami tak diserang apapun disana. Dan kurasa takkan ada perintah untuk menginvasi bagian utara Esgares bukan?"

Udara di ruangan para jendral dan anggota kabinet biasa berdebat untuk strategi invasi berikutnya ini terasa semakin menekan. Guinglain mulai bisa menduga menuju kemana arah pembicaraan akan berlanjut. Sudah lebih dari 5 bulan Brangien ditempatkan di benteng selatan, tanpa perintah lebih lanjut. Lady Brangien yang selalu ingin terlibat pertempuran tentu merasa perintah itu mengejek kemampuannya.

Pada malam penobatan Vaynard, Guinglain melirik sekilas pada Brangien. Ia tahu betapa inginnya putri tunggal raja lama mereka untuk meneruskan jejak ayahnya. Namun fakta bahwa wanita tak diperbolehkan menjadi penguasa serta terpilihnya sepupu jauhnya yang dinilai lebih pantas meneruskan takhta menghancurkan mimpinya. Ia membayangkan apa yang mungkin di pikiran sang putri. Saat pendeta sedang membacakan doa pemberkatan, ia meliriknya. Tak terlihat senyum di wajahnya, matanya menatap tajam pada Vaynard. Dan pada saat Vaynard menerima mahkota kerajaan, ia membayangkan Brangien akan berteriak dan menghentikan upacara. Tapi ia tak melakukannya. Ia turut berlutut bersama jendral lain. Namun pada pesta setelah upacara itu, ia tak melihatnya lagi.

Keesokan harinya, Ia menyampaikan hal tersebut pada teman lamanya, yang kini adalah rajanya. Namun mendengarnya, ia hanya diam dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, kebiasaannya saat berpikir. Melihat itu, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya berpikir sebentar.

"Tampaknya putri kecil kita tak terlalu senang dengan penobatanmu, Vay-, ah Lord Vaynard," suara itu datang dari lorong menuju ruang latihan. Yvain, jendral berambut merah yang memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi masuk. Ia menunduk dan menepuk dada. Vaynard melihatnya datang, tersenyum dan berkata, "Seperti biasa, tampaknya kau dapat menebak apa yang kupikirkan." Ia berjalan menghampirinya dan memberikan pedang padanya. Yvain menerimanya dengan gerakan anggun, hampir tampak seperti tarian.

"Yah, dan satu lagi," ia mengayunkan pedangnya, beradu dengan pedang Vaynard dengan suara dentang samar. "Beritahu aku apa itu" Vaynard mengayunkan pedangnya, menggores sisi tajam pedang Yvain, dan disambut oleh Yvain dengan dorongan kuat dan ayunan dari kanan ke kiri. Vaynard menerimanya, mengirimkan gelombang suara tajam ke udara dan menyabetkan pedangnya kekiri, kanan, kiri. Langkah kaki Yvain terlihat begitu ringan, seolah ia sedang berdansa. Tiap dentangan baja disambutnya ringan, matanya tampak terkonsentrasi pada pada gerakan pedang Vaynard. Guinglain menatap sahabatnya yang tampak menikmati latihannya. Namun tatapan Brangien kemarin malam masih mengganggunya. Ia menggeleng seolah menepis bayangan mengerikan yang hinggap di kepalanya.

Vaynard memberikan sabetan keras kesamping, yang dihindari oleh Yvain. Ia melompat kedepan, mengarahkan pedangnya kearah bahu Vaynard. Ia menahan serangan itu, mendorong pedangnya dan mengambil posisi netral kembali. Nafas berembun terlihat dari kedua orang tersebut, walau mereka tak tampak kelelahan. Yvain tersenyum, mengambil posisi netral dan menurunkan pedangnya, menjawab "Kau baru 24 tahun dan sudah menjadi raja negeri kita, tapi tampaknya kau belum memikirkan masa depanmu." Vaynard menatapnya, dan ia melanjutkan "Ambisimu cukup besar, kalau boleh kubilang: mustahil untuk dilaksanakan. Ayolah, mempersatukan Forsena dibawah satu bendera?" ia menatap Vaynard, "Tapi aku bisa melihatnya, kau takkan berhenti sebelum itu tercapai." ia mengambil sarung pedang dari rak terdekat dan memasukkan pedang kedalamnya.

Vaynard mengayunkan pedangnya sebentar, menatap kilau dipuncak pedang. "Dan kau akan berada disana saat itu tiba," Yvain menaruh pedang yang telah tersarung ke rak kembali, menatap Vaynard dan berkata, "Kau sudah tahu". Dan ia menunduk, menepuk dada dan berbalik pergi. Ketika ia keluar dari pintu depan, ia berseru "Brangien takkan mengkhianatimu! Tapi aku tak yakin nanti apa yang bakal dilakukannya. Sebaiknya kau sudah punya rencana bagus untuk mengatasi masalah ini!" Ia melambaikan tangannya sekilas dan berbelok di lorong.

Ruangan itu terasa lebih hangat. Guinglain menatap kepergiannya dan berkata, "Walau dia setengah benar…sebaiknya tetap waspada."

"Guinglain," Vaynard mendadak berkata. Kontan ia menoleh dan mencengkram pedang yang dilemparkan Vaynard. Ia memegang pedang lain ditangannya, dan telah mengambil posisi. "Kita lihat sejauh mana kemampuan pedangmu berkembang."

Itu terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu, dan lebih lama ia telah menjadi orang kepercayaannya. Namun terkadang, masih saja ia sulit menebak isi pikiran raja mudanya. Terutama pada situasi seperti ini. Ia melirik pada rajanya, yang kembali pada peta Forsena didepannya dan menusukkan sebuah jarum diatasnya. Ekspresinya seolah baru melihat Zemeckis tersandung jubah rajanya sendiri.

"Sejujurnya aku mempertanyakan kebijakanmu, Lord", kalimat tajam yang meluncur keluar dari mulut sang putri menggantung di udara. Ia meneruskannya, matanya bersinar-sinar emosi, "Kita telah lama sekali berperang dan yang kita dapat baru daratan Leonia, kalau ayahku masih memerintah, negara kita sudah menghabisi dua negara lain sejak setahun lalu!"

Sudah lama sekali ia menghindari topik tentang ayahnya. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia mengungkit ayahnya dalam masalah ini. Perasaan Guinglain semakin galau. Ia kembali melirik pria disebelahnya, yang lagi-lagi menusukkan sebuah jarum di daerah selatan Norgard. Kini ekspresi wajahnya menegang.

"Dan soal itu yang membawamu kesini?" tanya Lord Vaynard. Menggangguk pada petanya, kebiasaannya bila keputusan tercapai. Kemudian ia berpaling pada Brangien. Ia melihat kini tatapannya bisa saja membutakan serigala. Ekspresi adik sepupunya seperti naga yang terpotong ekornya.

Ia menarik salah satu dari dua pedang bersarung kulit dari pinggangnya. ia memanggil salah seorang prajurit diluar dan memberikan pedang itu padanya. "Serahkan itu pada raja kita." Prajurit itu bergegas kearah Vaynard dan berlutut, kepala menunduk dan menyerahkan pedang itu. Vaynard tak bergerak, ia menatap gadis didepannya, yang tersenyum "Aku menginginkan duel, Yang Mulia." Sejenak angin seolah tak berani bertiup. Ketegangan atas kekurangajaran itu menipiskan nafas. Guinglain akan protes, ketika tangan kiri Vaynard naik, seolah ia bisa menebak tindakannya. "Atas alasan?" suaranya tenang, dan kalau menyimak baik-baik, sedikit bergetar. Brangien menatap mata kakak sepupunya, "Kau menang, aku takkan pernah meragukan keputusanmu lagi, dan kalau aku menang…" ia tersenyum sinis, "Kurasa aku berhak mempertanyakan kualitasmu sebagai raja, yang bahkan tak mampu melindungi kakaknya sendiri."

Bagi Guinglain, ini sudah kelewatan, "Lady! Jaga sikapmu dihadapan Lord-"

Terdengar suara goresan dan desing pedang. Guinglain menoleh, Vaynard telah mencabut pedang tersebut dari sabuknya, dan melompat kedepan, mengayunkan pedang itu kearah kanan. Brangien membelalak, namun gerak refleknya tak kalah cepat. Ia telah mengeluarkan pedangnya sendiri dan menahan serangan itu. Suara dentang antar besi bergetar di udara kosong. Suaranya pasti telah mencapai luar lorong, karena terdengar langkah kaki para prajurit.

"Tetap diluar" perintah Vaynard. Para prajurit itu berhenti dan berdiri tepat didepan pintu. Ditengah ruangan, tampak seorang perempuan muda berambut pirang tengah beradu pedang dengan seorang lelaki berambut putih. Bila dilihat sekilas, mereka tampak seperti saudara kandung.

"Lumayan temperamen juga ya, raja muda kita ini?" ejek Brangien. Ia mendorong pedang Vaynard dan memberikan tusukan tajam, yang menghantam oleh pelindung besi pada lengan Vaynard. Ia mendorongnya kesamping dan memberikan serangan balasan kearah kaki. Brangien menghindar, mundur dan kembali pada posisi bertahan, nafasnya mengembun di udara. Vaynard mengambil langkah yang sama dan menghadang Brangien. Mereka mengambil langkah menyamping ke kanan. Brangien menebas tajam, namun Vaynard memberi serangan memotong kepadanya, pedang mereka berdentang keras "Kau sebut ini sebuah serangan?!". Brangien memberi serangan menusuk "Heyah!", Vaynard menahannya dan menghindar, membuat mereka bertukar posisi.

Pergelangan tangan Brangien yang tak terbiasa memegang pedang agak melemah karena serangan keras dari Vaynard. Ia benar-benar tidak menahan serangannya, walau yang tadi itu bisa disebut serangan pembuka, sudah cukup membuktikan perbedaan kekuatan diantara mereka. Mata birunya menatap tajam pada Brangien, memperhatikan tiap langkahnya. Tiap serangan berikutnya akan mengundang kekalahan bagi Brangien.

Tapi tidak hari ini. "Ayah selalu berkata, gunakan otakmu untuk pertempuran yang sulit dimenangkan."

Sekarang posisinya berada dibawah tirai besar. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke balik punggungnya. Suara robekan tali terdengar dan menjatuhkan tirai tersebut. Cahaya matahari siang seakan meledak masuk dari jendela besar dibaliknya. Sinar itu menyilaukan pandangan semua orang, termasuk Vaynard. Ia berpaling dan menunduk. Membuka celah besar bagi Brangien.

Melihat kesempatan itu, ia mengerahkan seluruh kecepatan dan menerjangnya. Tinggal dua langkah lagi dan ia akan mencapainya, ketika mendadak ia merasa lantai dibawahnya bergeser kedepan, ia kehilangan titik keseimbangan dan terjatuh kebelakang. Tebal bajunya menahan dampak jatuh, namun saat ia akan bangkit kembali, kilau besi terhunus tepat didepan matanya. Ia mendongak, dan terpana.

Sinar matahari yang masuk membuat rambut putihnya seolah bersinar dan mata birunya berkilau seperti safir. Tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi nyali lawan. Inilah sosok dirinya di medan perang. Sang Serigala Putih dari Norgard.

"Kalau aku telat, lehermu mungkin sudah tertebas pedang-pedang prajurit disini," tangan kirinya menggenggam karpet merah, yang ditariknya dari bawah kaki Brangien pada dua langkah terakhirnya. Tepat setelah pedang Guinglain dan para prajurit tertarik dari sabuknya. "Selalu pastikan keselamatan diri setelah serangan, itu salah satu taktik dasar pertarungan." Ia menjatuhkan karpet tersebut, memindahkan pedang ke tangan kirinya. Dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Ia menatapnya. Tangan yang terulur itu seolah menggantungkan pilihan. Ambil atau tidak? Akui kekalahannya atau tidak? Wajahnya serasa terbakar, namun ia bisa mengendalikan diri dan berkata "Aku bisa bangun sendiri". Vaynard menarik uluran tangannya dan mundur, sementara Brangien bangkit berdiri dan melihat pedangnya telah terlempar ke dinding. Kepala Brangien menunduk dalam, tak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya. Sementara itu Vaynard kembali ketempatnya dan menyarungkan pedangnya dan menaruhnya diatas tangan si prajurit.

Ia berbalik, "Pertarungan yang cukup bagus. Kau menunjukkan keberanian, temperamen serta…kenekatan yang bisa kubilang, mirip ayahmu."

Brangien menghadap kearahnya, namun matanya tak menatap Vaynard. Ia tampak berbeda sekali dengan putri yang dengan angkuhnya masuk kesini beberapa menit lalu. Vaynard mengambil sebuah pion dari atas meja, dan melemparkannya didepan Brangien. Ia melihatnya. Salah satu pion benteng Esgares.

"Lady Brangien, kuperintahkan padamu," Brangien menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap rajanya.

"Ya?"

"Persiapkan Benteng Jukes, aku mau bulan depan kita sudah siap untuk menyerang benteng utara Esgares. Bawa seorang Cleric dan Paladin bersamamu, ini akan menjadi pertempuran yang lama. Bawa beberapa Wyvern dan Lizard Men. Selebihnya, aturlah sendiri. Ini akan menjadi pembuka serangan kita pada Kekaisaran Esgares. Tunjukkan pada mereka kekuatan Norgard!"

Mendengar perintah itu membuat mata Brangien seolah bersinar-sinar, dan ia menunduk, "Siap!" Dan ia berbalik, melangkah mantap kearah pintu, melewati para prajurit yang menundukkan kepalanya, dan mendadak berhenti. Ia berputar dan berseru, "Tapi kau masih berhutang untuk mengembalikan kejayaan Norgard padaku!" Vaynard sekilas melihat Brangien tersenyum, sebelum ia kembali berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan keremangan lorong pasti menipu matanya.

"Dan kau, bawa pedang itu ke ruang latihan." Prajurit disampingnya menunduk dan bergegas keluar. Tirai yang tergeletak disampingnya tengah digulung oleh beberapa pelayan yang baru masuk. Saat itu juga sesosok pria masuk ke dalam ruangan, melewati prajurit tersebut. Ia mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna merah, dengan lambang sebuah rune di punggung jubahnya, menunjukkan kelasnya, seorang penyihir. Ia menunduk dalam di tengah ruangan dan berkata, "Kau memanggilku, Yang Mulia?"

Guinglain melihatnya, itu Kirkmond, sang mentor penyihir sejak pemerintahan Lord Doremiditt. Pria yang sekarang bertindak sebagai perantara gagasan antara Vaynard dan menteri lainnya. Bila ia ada disini, berarti…"Beritahu para menteri, aku akan turun tangan ke medan perang beberapa bulan ini. Sebaiknya mereka menggantikan pemerintahan dengan baik. Atau sangsi besar menanti mereka."

"Yang mulia, apakah anda serius?" tanya Kirkmond, ia tampak ragu sekaligus bijak, "Kurasa bukan ide yang baik untuk meninggalkan istana kosong untuk sementara ini.."

"Setelah dua tahun kita memulihkan diri, keadaan ekonomi kita semakin stabil. Namun masa perang telah kembali tiba. Jumlah jendral kita kurang banyak untuk melindungi seluruh perbatasan serta perluasan wilayah." Ia berhenti sejenak, dan meneruskan, "Perang ini tak boleh ditunda lagi."

Kirkmond menatapnya ragu. Namun ia menunduk dan berkata, "Baik Yang Mulia" dan berbalik pergi.

Setelah berdiam diri sekian lama, Guinglain menyarungkan pedangnya kembali dan membuka mulut, "Jadi kau membuatnya menunggu lama agar ia marah?" Pria di seberangnya menoleh. "Terkadang kau benar-benar sulit ditebak."

Vaynard menyeringai, "Kukira kau sudah menebaknya, seperti kau telah menduga aku akan ambil bagian dalam perang ini. Atau persahabatan kita selama 20 tahun ini sia-sia belaka?"

Guinglain tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin aku takkan pernah bisa terbiasa dengan beberapa hal tertentu." Sahabat lamanya tertawa pelan, lalu mengambil sebuah pion dan melemparkannya ke seberang meja.

"Knight Guinglain." Terdengar nada royal dalam suaranya.

Guinglain menunduk, memukulkan tangan kedadanya. "Ya, yang mulia."

"Pergilah ke Benteng Alliryme, persiapkan tentara kita disana untuk invasi ke New Almekia. Aku ingin kau memimpin serangan itu, bulan depan."

"Pada saat yang sama dengan serangan pembuka ke Esgares? Tidakkah itu terlalu terburu-buru?"

"Suka atau tidak, Brangien benar. Aku terlalu santai pada tahun-tahun pemulihan belakangan ini. Baru saat Leonia dikalahkan, beberapa jendral lama kita kembali. Aku yakin kemenangan pada pertempuran-pertempuran berikutnya akan meningkatkan semangat seluruh prajurit, dan mempercepat penyatuan benua ini."

Vaynard menatap sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela besar. Ambisi besarnya seakan terpancar keluar dari matanya. Sekarang Guinglain yakin sepenuhnya, takkan ada raja lain yang mampu mewujudkan cita-cita sebesar itu. Dialah sang serigala putih, raja Norgard, orang yang akan memimpin negeri ini menuju penyatuan Benua Forsena. Kebanggaan besar menyeruak masuk dalam dirinya, menyadari ia bagian dari peristiwa yang kelak akan dikenal tiap orang di benua ini sebagai 'Legenda Norgard'.

"Siap, Yang Mulia!" Guinglain menepuk dadanya kembali, menunduk, mundur, dan berbalik berjalan keluar pintu. Suara langkah kakinya perlahan menghilang di lorong.

Dalam keheningan selanjutnya, Vaynard menoleh kearah peta. Ia berjalan kesampingnya, lalu menjulurkan dan mengusap tangannya pada gambar Istana Logres, ibukota Kekaisaran Esgares. "Logres…", bisik nafasnya. Lalu ia berpaling dan berjalan keluar pintu. Para prajurit diluar menundukkan kepalanya saat ia lewat dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Tirai yang telah kembali terpasang menyisipkan sedikit celah bagi cahaya matahari. Pion-pion dan jarum-jarum diatas peta berkilauan terterpa sinarnya. Pada masing-masing perbatasan Norgard dengan New Almekia, serta Norgard dan Esgares tertancap jarum merah. Penanda titik pertempuran.

Salju mulai berjatuhan di luar jendela. Cahaya meremang saat awan gelap bergerak menutupi matahari. Seolah merestui perang yang bergejolak di bawahnya.


End file.
